


How does this Work?

by notadashi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, Guardian Falls AU, Stan twins - Freeform, angel!Mabel, demon!dipper, young!stan, young!stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadashi/pseuds/notadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian Angel Mabel thinks its going to be a breeze pretending to be human as she looks after the little Stan twins. After all, she looks human what more could they want?<br/>Demon Dipper of course shows up and is just flat out confused by these silly humans and their crazy machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does this Work?

**Author's Note:**

> Over in the Gravity Falls Network on Tumblr we came up with a little AU called the Guardian Falls AU. In it, Mabel is a Guardian Angel and has to take care of and protect the Stan Twins. Of course her own twin shows up and as a demon only wreaks havoc and makes her life difficult (he means well though). Enjoy!  
> (Main idea from jerseydevious.tumblr.com)

The day Mabel found her brother in the bathroom having a staring contest with the shower was the day she knew the whole ‘pretending to be human’ thing was going to be a lot harder than it sounded. In the beginning, she thought it would be a piece of cake, she could make herself look human, so what more would the actual humans want?

Apparently a lot, if the extensive collection of confusing objects (see: microwave) around the house were anything to go by.

She scooted closer to Dipper, trying to see for herself what exactly it was he was staring at. After a few moments, Dipper reached forward and turned on the shower, jerking his hand back as the cold water poured on to it. Mabel raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her twin.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Mabel asked carefully. From what she could tell, the shower seemed fine, but who knew what Dipper saw.

Dipper glared at the running water for a moment longer before turning to Mabel and responding to her.

“No, but how does it  _work?_ How can the humans just make it rain in the house by turning this little handle?” Dipper placed his hands on his hips and turned back to staring at the offending object.

“Does it really matter? Just look at it! It’s raining in the house and we ‘re supposed to wash ourselves in it, what more can we ask for?” Mabel spread her hands excitedly toward the shower, little plastic rings sparkling on her fingers.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, continuing to stare at the shower in silence.

Just as Mabel was starting to worry about his sanity he told her, “I’m gonna take it apart.”

Dipper turned on his heel, dashing out of the bathroom before Mabel could blink. When Dipper’s words sank in, her eyes widened and she turned to run after Dipper.

She found him out in the tool shed, digging through buckets of rusty screwdrivers and hammers, and muttering to himself.

“Dipper?” she put a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t take the shower apart, you might wreck it.”

Dipper stood up and scowled then turned to his sister.

“Mabel I  _have_ to take it apart, I’ll be damned if I don’t figure out how the stupid thing works.”

Mabel was silent for a moment. “Dipper… you’ve already been damned,”

Dipper got a misty look in his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to the tool boxes.

“That’s beside the point, I just have to take the thing apart,” Dipper finally straightened, screw driver in hand.

“Why are you looking for tools anyway? You’re a demon, just magic it apart or something,” Mabel crossed her arms, shaking her head.

Dipper looked at the screw driver for a moment before apparently deciding Mabel was right and dropping the tool. Turning around, he marched back to the house and back into the bathroom, Mabel following closely behind.

Back in front of the still running shower, Dipper raised his hands and pointed them at the water. Slowly it started glowing an eerie blue, working its way up to the shower head. The glow cast a creepy light around the bathroom, and suddenly the shower head popped off the wall and Dipper let it fall into the tub.

Unfortunately, at the same time the shower head fell off, a wave of water came rushing through the pipes and spraying out the newly created hole in the wall. Mabel screamed as the tub started filling and the water came spilling over the sides.

“Dipper! Look what you did!” The water was quickly filling the small space and was threatening to soak through Mabel’s sparkly pink shoes.

Dipper for his part only seemed more intrigued by the stream of water, and was nearly standing under it as he studied it. Mabel watched as he (and his precious constellation tie) was soaked through by the water.

“Dipper! Shut it off, what are you doing?” The water was now creeping up to her ankles.

“Um… Mabel?” A small voice called from the other side of the door. “Is there supposed to be water coming from under the door?”

_Oh no._ Mabel thought to herself.  _The Kids!_ Humans couldn’t breathe under water, could humans swim in water? She was pretty sure it didn’t hurt them, they drank it after all, but they couldn’t breathe in it! How much water did humans need to drown? Two inches? Three? She looked down at the now nearly two inches of water spread on the floor.

Mabel panicked and moved to the door. “Hang on Stan, I’ll come and save you!”

She yanked on the door tugging it open through the water, but what she didn’t account for was the water surging through the now open door as if a dam had just broke. The fast moving water rushed around Stan’s ankles, pulling the boy down and carrying him down the hallway.

“Oh no!” Mabel rushed through the doorway and after the boy she was supposed to be taking care of.

As Mabel stumbled through the water, Stanley peeked his head around the corner and shuffled his way into the bathroom. He stood beside Dipper and stared at the shower, slowly getting soaked with him.

Finally he asked, “What are we doing?”

Dipper looked down at the kid standing by his side and looking up at him with wide eyes. Dipper pointed to the shower and told him, “Figuring out how it works,”

He turned back to the water and stared at it, his fingers framing the goatee on his chin. Stanley looked at him a second longer, the turned to the shower himself, mimicking Dipper’s stance.

“I mean, how does it work? I don’t see any evidence of magic,”

“It doesn’t need magic, Dipper, it runs on-”

“Of course it needs magic!” Dipper interrupted. “It can’t just rain in the house without magic!”

At that moment Mabel stumbled back into the bathroom holding a very waterlogged Stan.

“What are you doing!? Shut it off, you’re gonna drown the kids!” Mabel shrieked.

She sloshed her way to Dipper’s side, moving Stan to her hip and then smacking Dipper upside the head.

“Oh we won’t drown Mabel! Stan and I can swim no problem,” Stanley reassured her confidently.

Mabel looked down at Stanley in silence. Stan wiggled in her arms looking over his shoulder at her.

“Yeah, we could make a swimming pool with all this water in the house!”

“Now  _that’s_ a good idea,” Dipper turned and looked directly at Mabel. Apparently he had decided that swimming in the living room was more important than figuring out how the shower worked.

Mabel put Stan down and looked between the three boys. Finally she gave in and threw her hands in the air.

“Fine, but if there’s even one slip up I’m using magic and poofing all of you into the next dimension!” She pointed an accusing finger at Dipper.

“Demons’ honour,” Dipper looked solemnly at Mabel, holding up two fingers and crossing his other hand across his chest.

The younger twins cheered and pushed past Mabel, diving into the water that was flooding the hallway and starting to lift some of the smaller pieces of furniture away.

Now alone in the bathroom, Mabel stared down Dipper, who slowly grinned at her.

“I hope you know how to fix this and I hope you know we have to find some way to  _pay_ for this with that silly human money,”

“Don’t worry Mabel! I’ve got this whole thing covered,” Dipper flicked his hand and a stack of bills materialized in his hand.

Dropping the bills into Mabel’s open palm, he patted her shoulder and jumped into the flood in the hallway.


End file.
